<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh, the joy it brings to me by fiveya_whoregreeves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818084">oh, the joy it brings to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveya_whoregreeves/pseuds/fiveya_whoregreeves'>fiveya_whoregreeves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>and with one kiss [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(implied) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Inspired by Florence + the Machine, Light Angst, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Work, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Song Lyrics, Strangers to Lovers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, all of the fic titles in this series will be florence lyrics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveya_whoregreeves/pseuds/fiveya_whoregreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The only real reason he said he wanted a friend was because she’d said she’d had none, and, though he knew he’d never actually meet her, he wanted to at least be her friend for the next ten or so minutes. People called hotlines like this trying to fill voids in their lives, and, if they’d met in a different circumstance, Five would have wanted to be her friend without her paying him. Though he probably shouldn’t say that out loud, considering he’d already made an ass of himself in the span of the three minutes they’d been talking to each other. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>and with one kiss [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oh, the joy it brings to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaphunt19/gifts">ellaphunt19</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is dedicated to ellaphunt19, who writes such lovely fluff!!!! Her fic, “Five Going On 30” is something I follow religiously!!!! I hope she enjoys this!!!! </p><p>All of the fics in this series will be dealing with sex work, sex shops, sugar daddies/sugar mamas, etc. All of the fics will be named with Florence + the Machine lyrics, and probably half or more will be no powers AUs. Every fic will be dedicated to writers/artists that I really enjoy. As well as this, there will be two other one-shot series that I write- one will be centered around abo and the other will center around vampires, werewolves, mermaids, sirens, fae, etc. The three series will all have 35 fics total, and they will all be one-shots that range from 1k to 6k words.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Five turned the volume on his headset down, knowing that he’d be able to distinguish when the caller (that he affectionately referred to as ‘the Handler’ for her complete lack of boundaries) was done with just whimpering. As he did, he turned to his assignment for DiffEQ, occasionally commenting something like, ‘You’re doing a good job.’ He’d gotten this job as a way to pay for his classes, refusing to take money from his father when he knew that it would only be used as a way to control him. It wasn’t really that awful of a job, even the creeps like the Handler called him enough that it made his paycheck a little better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The problem was that he didn’t necessarily </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing the job. If he was actually sleeping with the callers, it might have been different, but, as it was, he was constantly bored, always wishing he had more time to actually study and work on his homework. He had a few merit scholarships, and, if his grades dipped at all, he could easily lose them. His behavior was already… not ideal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the Handler (what was her name again, maybe just call her ‘kitten,’ she was disgusting anyways) informed him that she would call him tomorrow, he made a noncommittal noise that he knew he’d inevitably make to her every night for as long as he worked there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, after her call, he usually had plenty of time to work on his assignment, which he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically</span>
  </em>
  <span> only permitted to do between calls. Unfortunately just as he started working on one of his last problems, he got </span>
  <em>
    <span>another </span>
  </em>
  <span>call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Five asked as he answered the phone, scribbling out where his hand had flinched when he’d gotten the call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his brows amusedly. Normally, they weren’t this shy about it, considering they had to pay per minute. “How are you, sweetheart?” Five asked, moving to his computer to input his work on the textbook’s annoying ass website. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright.” She was silent for a few moments. “Could you keep calling me that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart?” He felt a little bad for working on his assignment, but he needed to make sure that he got it done tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled softly to himself, actually turning up the volume on the headset enough that he could hear her easily, figuring that she really was nervous. Maybe it was her first time doing something like this. “What are you up to, sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m working on homework right now, for my music theory class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five snorted, unable to keep himself from doing so when she said it so casually. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute,</span>
  </em>
  <span> almost. “Yeah? And how’s that going for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, it’s okay? I guess? But I’m worried that I mixed something up earlier in my notes, and I’m getting everything wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Five assured, typing in the last of his assignment and sighing in relief that it was over. He’d be good through the weekend now. Realizing that the woman hadn’t spoken for a second he asked, “Is everything okay, sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… can I ask you something?” She cleared her throat. “It’s a little embarrassing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forcing down laughter because he knew it would hurt her feelings, he asked, “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you…” She trailed off, making a frustrated noise. He thought he could hear her hitting her forehead out of frustration, but he was certain he heard mutter to herself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘You’re acting stupid, Vanya. He’s going to think you’re weird.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(To be fair, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> think she was weird. He just </span>
  <em>
    <span>also </span>
  </em>
  <span>found her to be the most adorable person to have ever called him since he started working for a phone sex line.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be shy,” he blurted. It wasn’t like anyone else was shy with him; he’d listened to people shamelessly tell him their strangest fantasies with a blank face as he worked on DiffEQ. “I won’t judge you, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering if we could just talk about like… stuff unrelated to sex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” He considered refilling his coffee, but he needed clarification on this. “What exactly do you want to talk about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know… School, maybe? Or like… day to day kind of stuff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You called a phone sex line for small talk?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made an embarrassed noise, and he winced, feeling guilty for questioning her when she was clearly embarrassed about this. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, I was just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>curious </span>
  </em>
  <span>why you would pay so much for that.” He could practically taste his foot as he forced it inside of his own mouth. “It’s just that it’s expensive, and I’m sure that your friends would be fine talking to you about day to day matters or whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman sounded like she was close to tears when she said, “I don’t really have any friends, sorry. I can… I can go… if you’re uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five wanted to bang his head against his desk, horrified that he would make somebody who seemed so sweet feel so mortified. He’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> rather listen to this girl than the Handler jerking off while he talked to her in a forced, sultry tone. “Please don’t go,” Five insisted. “I’m sorry. I’m an ass. Here, how about you tell me about what you were working on in school today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to pretend. I’m just going to go. Sor—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could I tell you about my day instead?” He wasn’t someone that really enjoyed talking about his life much, especially with strangers, but he felt like he owed her a conversation. Without much hesitation, he added, “I’ve had kind of a shitty day, and it would actually be nice to talk to someone. Could use a friend.” The only real reason he said he wanted a friend was because she’d said she’d had none, and, though he knew he’d never actually meet her, he wanted to at least be her friend for the next ten or so minutes. People called hotlines like this trying to fill voids in their lives, and, if they’d met in a different circumstance, Five would have wanted to be her friend without her paying him. Though he probably shouldn’t say that out loud, considering he’d already made an ass of himself in the span of the three minutes they’d been talking to each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sure, yeah. You can tell me about your day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sweetheart.” He meant it; it actually would be nice to talk to someone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Are you upset right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really, it’s just… would you mind if I talk about my job with you?” It occurred to him that she may not want to hear about the other callers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After she was quiet for a few moments, he hastened to add, “I can talk about something else, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re okay with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five frowned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She </span>
  </em>
  <span>was paying </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>bills here. God, he sucked. “It’s fine, don’t worry. Well, basically, I’m just kind of struggling at school a bit because of my… busy schedule, and I’m worried that I’m going to lose my scholarship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m so sorry. Do you want to work on your assignments while you talk to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed quickly. “No, it’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you allowed to know my real name? I’m not sure how this works.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t really matter if I know your name, no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well, I’m Vanya. Sorry, it felt weird talking to you without you knowing that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Five,” he said, realizing he hadn’t ever said that to any client ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t you come with a more believable fake name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart pounded, feeling ashamed about his name for once in his life. All of his siblings had chosen to get real names once they’d turned eighteen, but Five had kept his, wanting to remind himself why he would never interact with his father ever again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, now he wished he’d just gotten a real name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh, actually am named ‘Five.’ I had an… unorthodox upbringing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, you work here voluntarily, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five’s eyes widened at what she was implying. “Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> I do. Don’t worry about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank God. I just saw this special on the news last year, and I was worried—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I’m good.” He wasn’t sure if he’d ever had a conversation in </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>context that was both this endearing and this uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, why </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>you named Five?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was the fifth person my father adopted. He’s sort of… eccentric, I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He sounds like an ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sounded like she was laying down against some pillows, like she was trying to get comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your family like, Vanya?” He winced as he remembered that she’d wanted him to call her the pet name, but she didn’t comment on his use of her name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I suppose the best word is just… absent?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a good or bad thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really either, honestly.” He got the idea that she was shrugging, and, for the first time since he’d gotten this job, he wondered what the caller on the other end looked like. Five didn’t really think it mattered, but he found that he still really </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to know. “You mentioned that you were in school. What’s your major?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Physics, but I’m pretty sure I might wind up going to medical school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanya chuckled. “How does one just </span>
  <em>
    <span>wind up </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to medical school? Are you, like, absurdly smart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She burst into giggles that made Five’s stomach flip, and he found himself smiling at the noises she was making. “It seems that you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely </span>
  </em>
  <span>humble as well,” she quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, I’m the complete package.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For sure, I should introduce you to my mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What she wanted suddenly clicked with Five, and he felt a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth as the realization struck him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanya was calling this line because she wanted to pretend that he was her boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, well, Five never (outwardly) shamed anybody for anything they wanted, so there was no way that he wasn’t going to help her through this one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus, he kind of liked flirting with her, anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you do,” Five told her. “You should probably know that I attract older women like a moth to a flame, so I will not be able to charm her at all. Lest she fall in love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we can’t have that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, sweetheart, we really can’t.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Though Five hadn’t just </span>
  <em>
    <span>expected </span>
  </em>
  <span>her to call back, he was a little bummed that she hadn’t in the past week. At one point, he realized that maybe it was just a one-time thing for her, and he considered looking through the records and finding her number, wanting a chance to talk to her again. However, there were boundaries that were necessary to maintain. He didn’t want to be like the Handler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, every time the phone rang, he picked it up with a haste that bordered on pathetic, hoping to hear her voice again. Once, last Monday, for a few moments, he’d thought she’d called, based on the caller’s voice being somewhat similar, but he figured out pretty quickly that it wasn’t her. It didn’t stop his pants from tightening as he listened to the woman breathily describe how she touched herself, imagining Vanya being the one saying them. It was stupid, really, that he was even thinking about that when she’d just called in the one time, especially when his job wasn’t precisely the type of place that fostered romance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he got home that night, it was easier to imagine that it was Vanya telling him how she touched herself, slipping his hands into his boxers and gripping himself as he pictured her asking him softly to call her sweetheart, nearly coming as he tried to visualize a face to her sweet voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, he jerked off after all of his shifts, thinking of all the carnal scenarios his callers would paint word pictures of and imagining Vanya describing them. Her voice had been imprinted in him, and each time he came, he muttered ‘sweetheart,’ feeling just the slightest bit guilty, even though he knew that there wasn’t really anything to be guilty for when she’d called into a phone sex line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the next Saturday, he’d already resigned himself to the knowledge that she wasn’t going to ever call the line again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which obviously meant that she called again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, while he was studying for an upcoming test. As he answered the phone, grunting out a quick ‘hello,’ he nearly dropped it in bewilderment when he heard a soft voice say, “Hey, Five.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vanya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It’s okay that I called you back, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sweetheart.” He briefly wondered if his colleagues had ever jerked off when they got a call, but, based on the bored way they all described their interactions with their customers, he didn’t think that they likely had. “How have you been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Busy. With school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it still the music theory class that’s giving you trouble?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sounded like she was smiling when she responded, “You remembered?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>be turned on by the eager way she said that. “Of course I did, sweetheart.” Maybe he was laying it on a little thick, but then she hadn’t complained the last time (even though it had felt like he’d said it every other word). “So, it is music theory, then? That’s stressing you out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s just… I don’t know. I know that with your major it probably seems stupid that I would worry about music theory—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, actually. I’ve talked to some music majors before, and I’m honestly surprised that you even have time to talk to me for as long as you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a subtle way of hinting that you don’t want me to talk to you as long as I do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Five promised. “If you could talk to me for hours, I would gladly listen to every word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they pay you if you last longer?” Vanya asked, a self-deprecating tone clouding her voice. It caused a slight pang in his chest, and Five wondered why she would think so little of herself. He’d never even seen her, and she’d somehow become all he’d thought about in his freetime in the past week. How could somebody that felt so oddly </span>
  <em>
    <span>significant</span>
  </em>
  <span> to him think so little of herself?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t say any of that, though, or else she’d think that he was completely out of his mind, that he couldn’t respect her boundaries at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That being said, he wasn’t going to let her think that he didn’t enjoy their calls. “I like talking to you, Vanya. You’re… different than the people that usually call.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hoped she didn’t notice the slight groan that escaped his throat. “Yes, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can… can you tell me about your day?” Was it his imagination? That she sounded just the slightest bit breathless?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He told her about his day.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Her calls came more frequently after that.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Their conversations never much progressed outside of anything out of the realm of the sort of intimate small talk from the first time. In a way, it felt oddly domestic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, his fantasies just grew more and more vulgar. When he listened to her explain her day and patiently listen to him talk about his own, Five felt guilty, knowing the first thing he’d do when he got home would be to jerk off, warping her sweet voice with all of the inappropriate scenarios that his callers would offer him. It was disgusting, knowing that all she wanted was someone to listen to her, and he was twisting that vulnerability—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sometimes wondered if he should just quit his job, but he really </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>need the money. Plus, it would also be pretty fucked up to just leave her behind because of his own problems. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, he wanted to just ask her if it was okay that he thought of her that way, but she’d likely think he was doing it for money. Perhaps everything they did from then on would be tainted by how they met, then, which would be just his luck. Two months had passed, and Five was starting to think that she had become the one person he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to talk to, in any regard. He’d never been a super social person, never liking most people by nature, but she was sweet and funny and understood most of what he talked about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was all so </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid </span>
  </em>
  <span>because he had no idea what she even looked like. If he were asked to pick her out in a crowd, he couldn’t. They’d never had a conversation that he didn’t get paid to have, for Christ’s sake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was just stupid, then. Because every time he got a call from her, a goofy smile would spread across his features, listening to his sweetheart’s day.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The last Friday before his DiffEQ final, Five felt like he might spend the entirety of his shift snapping at the callers, but he was, thankfully, able to keep his professionality the entire time, used to compartmentalizing his work life from his actual life. Still, with each call, he was growing more and more frustrated, gritting his teeth the entire time, certain that each one would be the reason he finally quit this job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, like an angel, Vanya called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, sweetheart,” Five said, dropping his study guide and smiling, clicking the volume up on his headset. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m stressed.” She yawned, and sheepishly added, “And tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt guilty that she’d feel the need to call when she was sleepy. “You didn’t have to call you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m trying to take a break. From studying. And I thought I’d call you. What are you up to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just studying for class as well. Well, that and answering calls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She yawned again, making him frown, concerned for her. “You want me to go, Five?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, I don’t,” he blurted, mentally wincing when he realized she could be sleeping right now but she undoubtedly wouldn’t now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t go, then. Which class are you studying for?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Differential Equations,” he said, setting aside his work. “What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Music theory and—” Another yawn. “College algebra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, are you a freshman?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I took a few gap years. I know 23 is by no means </span>
  <em>
    <span>old, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but seeing 18 year olds in my classes still feels discouraging. Can I confess something to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” He smiled at the embarrassed yet conspiratorial tone. There were points where he could easily pretend that they were actually together, and this was one of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled, and his grin widened. “Okay, so… God, you’re going to judge me. I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>entirely </span>
  </em>
  <span>certain I know how to effectively use my calculator.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five raised his brows. “Do you have one made by Texas Instruments or Casio?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Texas Instruments?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“84?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah. TI-84 Plus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which things do you struggle with, sweetheart?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While she listed them off, Five easily helped her through her problems. At one point, she stopped talking, and he murmured, “V?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small snore. Gently, he added, “Talk to you soon, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set down his phone, not realizing </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> soon it would be.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>His final went by suspiciously quickly, and he flipped through his answers, checking each of them on scratch paper and finding no errors with his works. Figuring that it wasn’t a good idea to second guess himself too long, he stood up, shoving his test into the little window of the testing center and heading out. When he was walking to the lockers they kept for students to leave their bags in just outside (in hopes that they would have less opportunities of cheating), he ran into a small body, quickly moving out her way just as she yelped, “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because he was an idiot, he blurted, “Vanya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened. “Five?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both stared at each other, apparently both failing at actually communicating with one another outside of a phone sex line. Wincing, he realized that she probably didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to interact with somebody with his job. There was a few reasons why he wasn’t supposed to share personal details, but keeping boundaries as a sex worker was a huge one. Five hadn’t met her in a way that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>real, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and all of the times he’d fantasized about her came back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wouldn’t want him, not when she wasn’t paying him or when he was—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to get some coffee or something? I just finished my music theory final and don’t have to take algebra until tomorrow,” Vanya stammered. When he didn’t respond, staring blankly (likely looking like a complete idiot) at her, she added, blushing, “I mean if that’s allowed. Sorry, I— oh God, uh, I’m going to—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to get some coffee, Vanya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small noise of surprise left her mouth, and he could tell she was struggling to speak, shoving her hands into her pockets and staring up at him with wide, brown eyes. Now that Five had stopped panicking, realizing that she actually wanted to spend time with him, he could fully take in her appearance. She was more beautiful than he’d imagined, but she was also just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>tiny. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He imagined caging her underneath him, covering her body completely. Imagined picking her up and carrying her around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go now?” Five prompted, realizing that he was openly gaping at her. “My finals are all done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d really want to do that? You’re not like saying it out of obligation or whatever—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really want to,” he assured, reaching out to touch her but stopping, knowing that what was happening was very precarious. Naturally, she leaned forward and hugged him tightly. When he didn’t move at all, standing stiffly and awkwardly, not sure what he was supposed to do, she pulled away. Once she was almost completely disentangled from him, he wrapped his arms around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this awkward for you too?” Vanya mumbled, glancing up at him with those huge brown eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he admitted. “Not because it’s you but because—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both laughed nervously, and he couldn’t believe that he was acting this way. To be fair, she hadn’t ever said anything that he usually heard from clients. Even if he’d fantasized her voice when he’d jerked off, she may not even see it that way. Maybe she was offering to get him coffee because she just assumed he was poor from the line of work he was in. That would probably make him start crying in front of her, which would only serve to mortify him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, all of the cafes on campus are kind of shit, but there’s this place by my apartment that I really like. Would that work for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was she saying that she wanted them to go back to her place? “Uh, yeah, sure. That works. Do you want to meet there or I could drive you or…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll meet you there!” She pulled out a pen and a notebook, writing directions to the place quickly in a pretty scrawl. When she handed him the paper, beaming, he grabbed it from her hand. “I’m in the parking lot by the main building, what about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” he said, though he was actually parked near the STEM building, where he always did. He justified walking her to her car was for her safety (but it was the middle of the day, and she clearly walked alone to her car all the time). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed his hand, and he hoped she couldn’t tell that his pulse sped up as she did. “Let’s walk together, then!” she chirped. He figured that she was either a touchy-feely person or that she was flirting with him, desperately pleading with the universe that it was the latter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk to her car felt too short. It was easy to talk to her— once he got past the initial shock of realizing that he was talking to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vanya. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Considering the fact that they talked on the phone every night, it was easy to adapt it to talking face-to-face. When they reached her car, she waved, saying she’d see him in a few minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rushed to his car once she drove off, panting by the time that he reached it. If he got there too late, she’d think that he was standing her up, and he couldn’t handle that. And, well, if he broke a few traffic laws in driving to the place, then it was for a noble cause. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, he got there five minutes earlier than Vanya, and he panicked the entire time that she wasn’t there. When she did get to him, he heaved a sigh of relief, shutting off his car and walking over to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After she ordered for herself, he asked for a black coffee, handing a twenty to the cashier before Vanya could reach for her wallet. She shot him a concerned look, but he shook his head quickly, not intending for her to pay for his drinks when she practically paid his bills. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she said once they found a spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s—” He turned to face her, not able to coherently tell her anything other than, “Can I kiss you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blushed, “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first it was sweet, just a soft brush of lips, but then one of them deepened it and then they were both stumbling to his car, forgetting about their drinks completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My place is just a few minutes away,” she gasped when he pulled away. “You want to go back there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded quickly, having her guide him to her place, gulping every time he glanced over to her. As soon as he’d parked the car, they both climbed out. She dragged him to her apartment, fumbled with her keys for a few seconds, and let him inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is okay, right?” Five grunted, realizing that they’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>kissed for the first time. Vanya told him that she wanted this, had wanted it for a while, and he nearly passed out from how quickly all of the blood in his body rushed south. “Vanya.” There weren't any words that he could really say to explain what he was feeling, so he repeated her name, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Vanya.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged off her clothes quickly, ordering him to follow suit. Five obeyed, having no troubles with doing so at all. “Touch me,” Vanya whimpered, and his hand tangled through her hair, wanting to know if it was as soft as it looked. At the impatient noise she made, he figured that she probably wanted him to touch her a little differently than him stroking her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s your bedroom?” he asked, and she pointed to the second door in a narrow hallway. He walked her to it, setting her down on her bed. “I don’t have any—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m on the pill,” she said quickly. He nodded, climbing down beside her, kneeling down to press his head between her thighs, taking a second to inhale the musky scent of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she hissed, canting her hips and pressing them to his jaw, hair spilling out against her pillows. He dragged his tongue along her thigh first, teasing her. When she whimpered, he kissed a small freckle against her creamy skin. “Five, please—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five sunk his tongue inside of her before she could finish her plea, not wanting to displease her. He moaned at the taste of her, tilting his head a little in hopes of feeling her slick gather against his chin. The movement caused his nose to brush against her clit, and she hissed, “Do that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Following her order, he continued flicking his tongue inside of her, lapping up all she offered up to him. “Don’t stop, Five. Please, don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her voice hitched as she said the last word, a high pitched whine spilling from her lips as he nosed against her a little more roughly. He kissed her folds, realized he really liked doing so, and kept kissing her cunt, worshipping. The noises she made encouraged him to keep going until she was trying to stammer out that she was close. He didn’t stop when she came, prolonging her orgasm until she shakily asked him to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hastily, he pulled away. “Are you okay?” Five asked, moving back far enough in case she was upset. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” she promised, looking up at him with a sated smile. “Come here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crawled on top of her, and she wrapped her arms around him. “It’s been a while for me,” she mumbled into the crook of his shoulder, voice muffled. “I need a few seconds to cool down. Sorry, is that okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it’s okay,” he said, laying back and pulling her on top of him, kissing her temple. “We can take as long as you need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you…” She made a small noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He understood what she was asking. “Yes, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she said softly, and he trailed his finger along her spine, staring reverently at her sweat-glistened skin. “You’re sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five snorted. “I think you’re the first person to ever describe me that way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him, grinning. The sight of her brown eyes looking so bright caused his heart to clench. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>sweet. To me at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I’m different to you,” he allowed, tangling his fingers through her hair. “You’re so much more beautiful than I could ever imagine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanya blushed, eyes looking a little watery. “You really think that? Or are you just saying that because you feel like you have to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it,” he murmured. “You are stunning. Just the fact that I can see you, and you’re staring at me like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that… </span>
  </em>
  <span>I cannot imagine anything more beautiful than you, than the feeling of you on top of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She straddled his hips. “Are you okay with me—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was his turn to sound breathless. “Yes, Vanya, touch me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand gripped his cock, brushing her thumb against him as she guided him to her entrance. “I’ve thought about this a lot,” Vanya blurted, blushing. “I hope that’s okay. I didn’t know what you looked like, but—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought of your voice too,” he admitted. “It’s very okay. Do I look as good as you imagined?” Five hoped that it didn’t sound like he was holding onto her answer, unsure how someone like </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>would want him. He knew he wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>un</span>
  </em>
  <span>attractive, but he hadn’t ever really cared for anybody to find him attractive. The fact that he’d done the bare minimum this morning, just combing out his hair, putting on deodorant, brushing his teeth, and throwing on acceptable clothes. If he had known he was going to see her, he’d have shaved off his morning stubble, spent more time picking out his clothes and brushing his hair…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look better than I could have imagined,” Vanya interrupted his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> keep his stubble, then. “Thank you,” he said, feeling his ears begin to heat. “You’re sweet.” She actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>sweet, likely to everyone that she met. Mortifying himself further, he added, “I like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanya sunk onto him, groaning, “I like you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel so good,” Five said, resting his palms on her hips and hoping that she hadn’t only said he liked her for sex reasons. Even though she hadn’t ever made it seem like she only wanted him for sex, he hoped that she didn’t think that because he was a sex worker that he didn’t want something meaninful with her. Five knew that they had just met, and he shouldn’t get his hopes up, but, as he stared up at her, he didn’t think he could help it. “I can’t believe how perfect you feel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kissed him. Her voice was shy when she asked, “This isn’t just a one time thing, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t lie to her about what he wanted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t want this to be a one time thing, but it is up to you, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them had to say anything. One look at each other, and they knew. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look out for more of my fics!!! Hopefully you guys enjoyed this one, and, if you did, please tell me!!!! I live for attention!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>